


Fate Entwined

by Dellessa



Series: Seekers of the Wind [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mech Preg, dragonformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl lived his life as an outcast until his world is turned upside down. He learns the truth about his past and it changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I: In Fate Ensnared

_The dragon dreamed, stirring in his sleep. It was a familiar dream. One that had haunted his recharge for nearly a vorn. It made him restless and unsettled. Impatient._

_The white dragon ran from him as he always did in the dream, but this time was different. The dragon turned, letting Thundercracker glimpse his face. His spark contracted behind his chest plating. He knew that face, and it spoke to his spark._

_“Soon,” Primus’ word echoed in his head, he was not even sure how he knew it was the All-creator, but there was no doubt in his processor._

_He ran faster in the dream over taking the dragon, and waking with a start. He panted loudly, looking about the room around him in a confused manner._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The white and black dragon slinked through the undergrowth of metal glass and crystal growth. He was thin and small for his age. Hunting alone was hard, and he could not expect the rest of the clan to help him. They barely tolerated his presence at all. Most would have left him for dead after his creators were killed so soon after his emergence. Had Yoketron not taken him under his wing Prowl would have deactivated in his first vorn. With the death of his mentor...he had no one else, and was thus reduced to this sorry state. He killed what prey he could, and stole scraps when he could. It was not much of a life, but it was what he had.

He could have walked away, could have slinked off in the night cycle, no mech would have stopped him, but he could not imagine he would have gotten far all the same. Their territory bordered that of the Wind Seekers, and the far larger, flighted dragons would not hesitate in killing one of Prowl’s kind.

The thought of deactivation was a scary thing, despite the sparkling tales of the Well of Allsparks Yoketron had told, Prowl was not in a hurry to meet his mentor there.

He watched the cybergazelle creep into the clearing. He crouched, flattening himself to the ground. His dirty hide blended in the dirt below, mud caked against his plating in places, leaving him itchy, but it was the only way he would blend in with his surroundings. His pure white plating made him stick out like a sore servo. It was one more mark against him in his clans optics. His coloration was so different that the browns and greys of the other Praxians.

His winglets fluttered softly against his back, and right as he was about to pounce a form dropped from the sky, breaking the gazelle's neck on impact. His optics fixed on the large blue form that ripped into the cyber animal, swallowing down bits of metal and energon. 

Prowl’s tank rumbled loudly, calling the large predator’s attention. Golden optics swept over Prowl’s hiding place, a growl rising from the larger dragon’s chest plating. “I see you,” the blue dragon’s armour puffed out in a threatening manner making the energon freeze in Prowl’s lines.

The Seeker swallowed down the rest of the gazelle in nearly one bite before stalking around Prowl’s hiding place, his golden gaze making Prowl freeze in place, belly pressed to the ground like a terrified petrorabbit. His spark hammered in his chest, pounding more frantically as the big dragon circled closer.  
The blue dragon vented deeply, “You smell like fear little groundling.” He huffed again, as if memorizing the scent. “You would barely be a bite,” the Seeker added, lunging suddenly. Prowl scrambled away, he turned, running, slinking through the undergrowth as quickly as his legs would carry him. He crashed through the metaligrass, under the crystal branches, his audials tuned to the crashing behind him as the much larger creature gave chase. He ran until his leg struts were burning, pain shooting through his body. He ran until he felt as though he could run no more.

Primus must have been smiling down on him that day, for once. He spotted one of the clan’s dens off in the distance. Not one of the large ones connected to the network of caves that the clan lived in, but one that would keep him safe. The hole was far too small for the Seeker to fit through. One more burst of speed drove through the White Praxian, and he dove into the hole, the Seeker’s large maw nearly closing on his tail. The cave was small, but large enough to keep him well out of the reach of the Seeker. He scooted back until his back was pressed against the back, and well away from the reaching claws.

“You can’t hide in there forever, little morsel,” the voice outside of the cave rumbled, making Prowl’s spark skip painfully in his chest. He curled up, wrapping his tail tightly around his body, tucking his winglets against him back and prepared himself to wait it out. Seekers were not known for their patience, and he could only hope this Seeker was much the same.

“I’m not coming out so you can eat me,” Prowl snapped from the back of the cave, pressing against the wall as if he wished he could disappear into it. He could deactivate and no one from his clan would even notice, or even care. Large ears flattened against his head, “You are crazy if you think that.”

“Foolish little one, I’m not going to eat you. Do you really think that is what my kind does?” a large clawed hand reached through the entrance, blotting out the light and missing Prowl by a good mecha-meter. “Just come out.”

“No. Never. I’d rather starve to deactivation. I’m not coming out,” Prowl said. His blue optics glowed brightly in the dark cave, glaring at the monster blocking it’s entrance.

“You will be singing a different tune in a few sols,” the deep voice huffed, taking a deep breath and scenting the air. “I think you will be begging to come with me then. Maybe I should just wait it out, until you are more...cooperative.” “

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Just leave me alone,” Prowl snapped. 

“I can smell the heat on you, it’s only a matter of sols. Just come out and I will make it all better, I promise.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, but I’m not coming out, you will just kill me. You’ve killed others in my clan,” Prowl hissed, confused by the turn of the conversation. He had never understood what the other Praxians were talking about when they said they were going in heat, he had always been driven away from whatever that was, and Yoketron had not been around to explain it. 

The large blue dragon rumbled from the entrance, “Youngling, they have not told you what they should have. Come out. My clan will take care of you, we will teach you what you need to know, and if you want to leave after that, then so be it. Come out of the cave.” 

“Never,” Prowl finally said after a long moment of silence. 

“Never is a very long time, youngling.” 

Prowl didn’t bother to answer, instead he closed his optics bent on ignoring the other dragon. Sometime along the way he drifted into recharge, and woke up cold. Darkness had fallen, but he could still make out the large figure of the dragon beyond the entrance of the cave, mostly blocking it. He could climb out, but there was no doubt in his processor that he would wake the beast. The chance of him actually getting away was far too slim for his comfort.

His stomach rumbled loudly. Painfully. It was so empty. It rumbled loud enough to make the behemoth outside stirr. The dragon moved, one golden optics peered inside, and watched Prowl. Moments later the blue dragon disappeared, dust swirled, and the breeze from his wing beats filled the cave. Prowl hung back in the cave, waiting for the blue dragon to come back. He watched the entrance, counting the kliks off in his processor. A breem passed and then two. He still did not move, afraid that it was a trick. Finally, after twenty had passed he slinked towards the entrance, only to scuttle back as there was a loud thud outside the cave entrance.

“Come out, little one. I brought you something to fuel on. Come out,” the blue dragon cajoled.

Prowl whimpered, the smell of energon wafted through the air, making his mouth water. He was so hungry. His tank rumbled loudly again as he watched the blue dragon bite into the nosoron. He was never able to take down prey that big, but sometimes his clan would work together and take down such mighty mecha-animals.

“Come out, little one,” the blue dragon said again, his voice becoming cajoling. “I know you are hungry.” 

Prowl remained silent, curling into a ball of misery at the back of the cave. None of this was fair in the least. 

The blue dragon tore into the carcass, and finally nudged some into the cave entrance. Prowl watched, shivering with nerves as he waited for the blue dragon to back away before darting forward and grabbing the hunk of metaliflesh that had been thrown his way. He gobbled it down, barely tasting it.

“Slow down, you are going to make yourself ill,” the blue dragon said, watching him tear into it.

Prowl gobbled down the last bit, licking the energon from his chops. He was still hungry, but it took the bite away from it. He was tossed another bit, and that one went down more slowly.

Some time after eating he curled up against the cave wall again, cold and tired. The food in his tank making him more than a little sleepy. He drifted in and out of recharge, only to wake again once darkness fell. The cave entrance was unobstructed this time. He rose, looking out cautiously, before squeezing out of the opening. It was a tighter fit than he remembered when he was squeezing inside. His sides scraped against the muddy sides, matting the filaments of his metalifur. He moved all of two steps before claws closed around his middle, the blue dragon looking smug from his perch above the cave mouth. Prowl thrashed and clawed, scraping his winglets painfully against the bigger dragons hard plating. He felt the other dragon’s engine rumble, and the cording beneath his protoform bunch before he jumped into the air. Large wings pumped, taking them up higher and higher. Prowl’s keen was lost in the rush of air. His own claws bit into the ones holding him, holding on tightly. He was terrified that the mech would drop him, letting him fall to the ground and die. Instead he was pulled closer, his body warmed by the warmth radiating from the large dragons chest. 

They climbed higher, the thin air leaving Prowl feeling faint. The warmth did not help the matter, it left him feeling limp and exhausted. It was a relief when blackness finally swallowed him up.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The smell of energon brought him out of stasis, warnings he did not understand flashing across his HUD. None of the sensory data made sense. His fur was still damp, and smelled of solvents and other things he did not have a name for. He tried to climb out from under whatever had been covering him, and only managed to tangle himself further. It took him several kliks before he was able to extract himself from the pile of meshes, he opticed them critically, he had only seen such things when he had been living with Yoketron, and his were not nearly as nice as this. He had said he had traded many gems to the nymphs for his, and Prowl could imagine this was worth so much more. He stumbled across the cavern, head craning as the carvings the sprawled across the vaulted ceiling. It was tall enough for a dragon many times bigger than the one that had taken him. He shivered at that thought. He did not want to meet such a creature ever.

He wandered through the adjoining room, it was equally big. A freshly killed cybergazelle was to one side of the room. Before he put any thought into it Prowl pounced on the carcass, tearing at it and eating his fill. He ate as much as he could before getting up and exploring the rest of the cavern. There were three more cavernous rooms, one containing a large solvent pool. The last one holding the entrance. Prowl walked out onto the ledge, and looked down, his spark pounding. The cave was on a cliffside, the drop sheer and long. He could see other such caves dotting the other canyon walls in the distance. He shivered, he was trapped. There was no way he could climb down. He flattened himself, watching the caves off in the distance. Dragons in all colors flew about the cliffs. All as big, or bigger than his blue dragon. It sent him scuttling back inside.

As if summoned by thought the blue dragon landed on the entryway, and stalked towards Prowl once he spotted him. The blue dragon circled him, looking him up and down. Prowl cringed away, but he did not run, he had nowhere to run to.

“What is your name, youngling?” the blue dragon purred, still circling him. 

“What is your name?” Prowl countered, his voice quavering.

“Thundercracker, youngling. Now what is your designation.”

“What does it matter?” Prowl asked. “Do you always want to know the name of your food?” 

Thundercracker laughed, “You are not food, youngling.” The larger dragon curled around Prowl, laughter still rumbling through his body. “You are something else entirely.” He nuzzled Prowl’s side, nipping at him gently. It left Prowl feeling odd, and warm in a way he had never felt before. 

“My name is Prowl,” he finally squeaked out, feeling entirely disconcerted as the larger dragon began grooming him, rough glossa smoothing back the filaments that were sticking this way and that as they dried. No one had done that since Yoketron, and this felt entirely different. It left Prowl venting loudly and wiggling in the large dragon’s grip.

“Very apt,” Thundercracker said as he settled himself around the little dragon.

“What are you going to do with me?” Prowl asked, relaxing in spite of himself. He had not been so warm since his sparkling vorns.

“Depends on a few things, little one,” Thundercracker said, nibbling along Prowl’s spinal strut. It felt off and nice all at once.

“Oh what?” Prowl whispered, afraid of the answer. 

“On what happens during your heat for one,” Thundercracker hummed, “If it goes well there will be many eggs.” 

“I don’t understand,” Prowl said, trying to piece together what bits of information he had. He wasn’t sure he liked the picture he was seeing.

Thundercracker sighed against him, “They left you completely unprepared to be on your own. That is the job of one’s clan, to teach a youngling these things. If you interface during your heat chances are you will become heavy with eggs. It is usually when we claim our mates. Only carriers go into heat, little one, and you are one.” 

Prowl took it in, rolling the words around in his processor, “And i-if there are eggs?”

“Then we will bond. I have been searching for a mate for a very long time. It is not often for one of the Winglords to go so long without one.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Prowl asked, optics wide.

“Then I will woo you until you change your mind,” Thundercracker said, golden optics fixed on the smaller dragon.

Prowl blinked up at him, blue optics wide, “Woo? I don’t know what you mean?” 

“I will prove to you I can take care of you and keep you safe,” Thundercracker said, nuzzling into him again.

Prowl snorted, “You say that now, but everybody leaves. No one wants me.”

“That is not true.You will see,” Thundercracker whispered against Prowl’s ear. “And in the meantime, the other Winglords want to meet you...and their mates. Especially their mates. I think you will get along with them, Prowl. I really do.” 

“Winglords? What is that? You said you were one.”

“So full of questions, little one. Vos is ruled by a triumvirate. A trine. There is always three Winglords,” Thundercracker said, quietly. “Skywarp, and Starscream are the other two. You will meet them soon, as I said.” 

Prowl quivered, tucked his snout against the Seeker’s side. “I don’t understand any of this.” 

“Not now, but you will in time,” Thundercracker said. 

The warm chassis pressed against his own made Prowl feel sleepy again. It seemed all he did was recharge. The heat built inside of him, just on the edge of uncomfortable. “I want to go home,” he said plaintively.

“This is your home now,” Thundercracker purred, “I will take better care of you than they ever did.” He nibbled at the Praxian’s side. “They abandoned you, I will never do that.”

Prowl rested his muzzle against Thundercracker’s side. He didn’t have any argument against that. They had never wanted him. They left him to his own devices, and he had not fared well at all. “I don’t want to be a prisoner,” he finally added, “You have me trapped here. How am I supposed to trust you when you do that?” 

“You aren’t trapped. I will take you anywhere you want to go. Anywhere at all.”

Prowl looked up, surprised. “Would you take me into the valley below?” 

“If you want,” Thundercracker said, shuffling the filaments of his fur. “I will take you back to see your clan...if that is what you really want?” 

Prowl did not want to go there at all, but he was not going to admit that. Not now. He was not sure about this dragon, or this place. maybe it was all a game to him. “Fine.” 

Thundercracker untangled himself from the smaller dragon, towering above him, “Come then, I will take you there and you can make your peace with them.” 

Prowl followed Thundercracker towards the caves entrance, feeling suddenly nervous. “I-It can wait. I’m sure.” 

“No. I would rather get this over with,” he said, herding Prowl towards the entrance and picking him up before he dove over the edge. A scream tore it’s way out of Prowl’s vocalizer as they plunged toward the ground below. Thundercracker unfurled his wings, and they glided, brushing the tops of the crystal forest below. The valley between the canyons stretched out below them as they gained altitude, circling until Thundercracker finally began to wing his way back into the Praxian’s territory.

Wind whipped through the metal filaments of Prowl’s fur, the cold soon bled through the his plating and protoform beneath. He held on tightly to Thundercracker, and offlined his optics. The rush of air, and the sinking feeling in his tank left him feeling off center.

“Soon now, little one,” Thundercracker yelled over the wind, pulling him closer.

It was far too soon.

They landed in the clearing in the center of Prowl’s clan’s lands. It was full of dragons, going about their daily chores. They stopped, most glaring at Prowl. One large dragon finally came forward, amber optics narrowed. “You have some nerve coming back here.”

Prowl edged back, belly to the ground, he pressed against Thundercracker, who radiated anger. “I only came to get my belongings,” he said, the excuse dropping from his mouth. He had little enough. It had not even occurred to him to grab it before the thought came out of his vocalizer.

“Get it and go,” the dragon snapped, ignoring Thundercracker and the growl that rose from the larger dragon’s chest. “We don’t want your cursed kind here.” 

Prowl darted away to the cave he had shared with Yoketron, it only took him a matter of moments together what he wanted. One bag, filled with the few trinkets he had left from his mentor. It looked as though the cave had already been gone through, most of the useful items and the small store of food already taken. He pulled apart the floorboards, taking out the scrolls that Yoketron had hidden there, as well as his master’s armour. It was not much, but he wanted it all the same. “Let’s go,” he said sidling up to Thundercracker, it was clear that they wouldn't let him stay here anyway, at least Thundercracker wanted him. He said he did anyway. Prowl was not entirely sure if it wasn’t some weird ploy, but even if it was it as better than this. 

He didn’t have to ask the blue dragon twice he was snatched up, and the dragon glared daggers at the gathering crowd before they were up in the air again. He clung to the bag of his meager belongings, cleansing fluid stinging his optics.

It shouldn't be this way.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

They flew for a time in silence, Thundercracker holding him closely. He was warm at least and fell into recharge sometime along the way.

“Wake up, little one,” Thundercracker’s voice purred in his ear as they cleared the rim of what could only be a volcano. The caldera beyond was filled with cygrass and dotted with crystal growths. Caves lined the sides, some obviously occupied.

“Where are we?” Prowl ashed as they landed, he looked around the valley, optics wide.

“It is the clutching grounds. Most of the caves have volcanic sands for the eggs, and warm solvent pools. If you become gravid we will stay here until the young are old enough to move. There are a few dragons here I would like you to meet.”

Prowl frowned down at the ground as he walked, not entirely sure how he felt about any of this. He had never put any thought into younglings. Where they came from or anything. It never seemed like it was going to be an option for him, so he never asked Yoketron about it at all. “Who?” he finally asked, moving to a safer topic.

“The other Winglord’s mates. They are both expecting.”

Prowl made a noise of non-committal. He wasn’t sure he would have anything whatsoever in common with these mechs that Thundercracker wanted him to meet. He looked up at the blue dragon that towered above him. “How can you be so sure of any of this? You don’t even know me. You might hate me.”

“I dreamed of you little one. When I was meditating in the Temple of the Winds. Primus showed you to me. How could I not be certain after that?” 

Prowl looked up at the tall dragon. He did not even know what to say about that. He had never been sure Primus was even real. He had certainly not helped Prowl’s life in any way. “I guess.” 

“Come then, let us see my brother’s mates,” he chuckled, one wing shading Prowl as they walked. They finally stopped in front of one of the bigger caves, where a giant of a dragon lounged in the sands in front of it. Prowl had never seen such a large creature. He moved closer to Thundercracker, optics wide with fear.

“Skyfire, you look well,” Thundercracker said, one they white dragon’s optics opened. They were the strangest aqua color Prowl had ever seen, and surprisingly gentle. 

“It is good to see you as well, Thundercracker. Who is this youngling?” the giant rumbled, raising his head to get a better look at Prowl.

Prowl shrank away, pressing close enough to Thundercracker he might as well have crawled under his plating. Thundercracker laughed, and nudged him away, “This is Prowl. He is...a bit shy.”

“It is overwhelming at first,” Skyfire said quietly, moving his bulk with a visible wince, “It will get better, little one.” He looked over his shoulder, “Jazz, come out, we have visitors.” 

“What?” a voice asked from the cavern before a dragon smaller than Prowl came out. He was sleek, and completely wingless. The complete opposite of Skyfire. He was mostly back with bits of blue and white, and a blue visor hiding his optics. It was a completely alien look to Prowl’s optics. But the way the other dragon’s little ears perked up looked welcoming at least.

“TC, good tah see you’re back. Warp was worrying himself silly about it,” the mech said, crossing the distance between them, his gaze fixed on Prowl. “See ya didn’t come back empty taloned. Are congratulations in order?”

Prowl listened to the mech yammer on, only halfway following what was said. “Who are you?” he finally blurted out, not entirely sure he liked how friendly this mech was with what he was quickly coming to think of as his Thundercracker. The mech was the seemingly only stable thing in his quickly changing world. It was not a fact that Prowl was comfortable with in the least.

“Ah, sorry, mech. Ah am Jazz, Skywarp’s bonded mate. Don’t yah worry about me taking off with ole Tee Cee here. Ah promise.”

Prowl frowned, “I would never accuse you of that.” 

“Didn’t have tah. The look on your face said it all,” Jazz laughed, sidling up to Prowl and circling him. “Can’t say I blame Tee Cee for snatchin’ you up. You’re ah cute little thing.” 

Jazz nuzzled into him, laughing at the squeak that escaped Prowl’s throat. 

“Adorable in fact,” Jazz purred cat-like ears flicking forward and back, “Yah lucked out, my friend.” 

Thundercracker chuckled, “Jazz. You are impossible. You are embarrassing him.”

“Ah, can tell,” Jazz said, tail twitching, “Never seen a mech blush like that.”

Thundercracker chuckled again, the sound reverberated through Prowl’s chassis as he pressed himself against the larger mech. “Nor, I.” Thundercracker nuzzled Prowl, his tail wrapped about the smaller dragon in a possessive manner. “We shall be going to the Temple of the Winds soon, Hopefully Primus will bless our union there.”

“Oh,” Jazz nodded, “Primus willing, I hope for your sake.” His gaze traveled back to Prowl, a look of concern inching across his face. “Aren’t you rushing this a bit?” he finally bit out, taking a step away from Thundercracker at the warning growl.

“Jazz.” 

“Ahm just sayin’,” Jazz said, “It’s not something yah want to rush into mech. He seems a bit young to carry. It’s all I’m sayin’.” 

Thundercracker growled, “It is none of your concern, he will be fine. I will take care of him.”

“It’s fine,” Prowl finally spoke up. “It isn’t as if he is forcing me to be here. He even took me home. I could have stayed there.” 

Jazz looked skeptical of the claim, but shrugged. “If yah say so mech.”

“It will be fine, Jazz,” Skyfire said behind him. “These things always work out for the best.”

“Ever the optimist,” Jazz said, “I just worry about yah, that’s all. You are like a brother to me, Tee Cee. We all want you to be happy.”

“I will be,” Thundercracker said firmly. “I have no doubt.”

Prowl sighed inside, glad at least one of them was sure. If anything he was scared.

There was a clammer and two large dragons swooped down. One colored not unlike Skyfire and the other mostly black with patches of purple dotting his frame. Both dragons dropped large Titanium moosebots on the ground. The carcasses landed with a thud, and Skyfire was ripping into one before any words were even exchanged. Jazz moved towards his meal more slowly, watching the way Prowl opticed it.

“I’ll share if you want some,” Jazz said, nudging the obviously hungry youngling to the carcass.  
Prowl didn’t have to be asked twice, he bit into the moosebot, tearing at metal flesh hungrily.

Jazz sat back, watching the small mech feed. It was obvious that he was more than half starved. He waited until the white mech had eaten his fill before stepping in to take his own fuel.

“Thank you,” Prowl said shyly, once Jazz was finished with his own meal.

“‘S’okay, mech. Looked like you needed it more than I did. Com’on, lemme introduce you to my mate, and Screamer. Don’t call him that though. he hates it somethin’ fierce,” Jazz said, steering the white dragon over to where the two knew Seeker’s were waiting.

As they approached Prowl watched them, trying to take their measure. Neither was as large as Thundercracker. The red, blue and white was the smallest. The purple and black was somewhere between the two in size.

“Warp!” Jazz bounded over to the black and purple Seeker, flinging himself at him. He was caught, and they both fell over laughing.

“Where is your dignity?” the white Seeker said snarkily as he watched Jazz and Skywarp roll about laughing. He turned his attention to Prowl, the red opticed Star was disconcerting to them small mech. “And you must be Thundercracker’s mate to be. You are a scrawny thing.” 

“Star,” Skyfire said in exasperation, “be nice. Can’t you see the poor thing is terrified?”

Starscream huffed, “Well he is. How is telling the truth being mean? He is not what I envision Thundercracker would take for a mate at all,” he finished haughtily.

“Enough, brother. Leave Prowl be,” Thundercracker said, circling Prowl he settled himself around the slight mech. His glossa snaked out, swiping across Prowl’s downy filaments of fur. “Mine,” he purred, nuzzling the small mech. 

Starscream snorted, “Is that how it is? I’m surprised you haven’t taken him already.” He squinted at his brother, “Have you?” 

“I don’t think that is any of your business,” Thundercracker growled. He curled his neck around, obscuring Prowl from his brother’s view.

“Well, I hope this one works out better than the last. I don’t think I can handle you moping about for a vorn. It was pitiable, brother.”

“What is he talking about?” Prowl whispered, and tried to squirm his way out of Thundercracker’s grip. 

“He is talking about Barricade,” Thundercracker said after a long silence, and a longer glare at Starscream. “I courted him for a time. He did not seem to understand that he could have told me no...and...” Thundercracker huffed quietly. “He loves Acid Storm, and they are very happy together. I am just glad that he told me before we had bonded. That would have been...disastrous.”

“He hurt you?” Prowl whispered.

“He did,” Thundercracker agreed. “It is fine though, little one. Primus had other plans for me.” 

“Let’s pray it works out this time,” Starscream said sarcastically in the background.

  


OoOoOoOoOoOo


	2. Part II: In a Strange Land

The blue dragon had left Prowl recharging and winged his way to the market that was always held on the edge of Vos’ lands. It was held nearly every sol without fail. Cybertronians of every species (nymphs, harpies, griffins, and some Thundercracker had no name for) gathered and traded their goods It was full of artisans that created items that could not be easily made by any laymech, and not a place Thundercracker believed Prowl would readily understand. He knew they had no such gatherings in Praxus. He had always known that Praxus was far less civilized that Vos, but their treatment of his bonded to be only drove home that fact.

If he could find a courting gift anywhere this would be the place for it. He landed on the edge of the clearing, transforming into mech for before he made his way to the rows of stalls. It felt odd to be in that form, he rarely transformed into a mecha. It left him feeling vulnerable, even though it was one of Primus’ greatest gifts to the Seekers. They could mingle among the city bots, none of them the wiser that creatures such as dragons could walk in their midst. It had also led them to first build the Temple of the Winds to honor Primus for such a gift, and then the other building that dotted the valley below their cliffside home.

For a moment he sighed, wishing that Prowl could do the same, but all Vosians knew that no Praxian could take such a form. It was why they had stayed such a backward state, why they would never be as civilized as Vos. 

There was already a bustling crowd, but most of the common-mechs cleared the way for him, bowing as he passed. The Winglords were a force to be reckoned with, even the non-Seekers recognized this and gave him a wide berth.

He headed towards the jewelers first, frowning as he considered his options. He was not sure it was the kind of gift that Prowl would appreciate, but it was more of a traditional bent. He stopped at the first of those stands, bent over and took a look at their wares.

Thundercracker opticed all of the jewels critically. He could not imagine Prowl being interested in such things, but it was a tempting gift all the same. Scrolls were far more likely to be received well. He had seen the longing look every time they had passed by the temple's scroll room, and Prowl had breezed through what scrolls Thundercracker had stashed in his library. He should not have been surprised. Yoketron was well known---even among the Seekers---for his scholarly bent. It had been a sad day when the mech had made his way back to the well. Thundercracker could see that it still pained the little dragon, and he could not blame him for that in the least. Losing ones creators and caretakers was never an easy thing no matter that it was still a part of growing into ones own.

He moved onto the next market stall. Now this was a temptation. Armor was always a useful thing for a warrior race as his own. Most Seekers did not bother with it. Their hide being made of the strongest metals. Prowl's was not so tough as that, though. Nor many of the outlanders. It was not uncommon for Jazz to don such armor when they went on a raiding party. It was...uncommon enough for such mechs to be allowed to attend, but Skywarp doted on the mech and seemed to have an impossible time saying no. He had never understood that until he had met Prowl. A smile inched onto his faceplates and he moved onto the next stall, making a mental note to return later with Prowl's measurements.

His wings fluttered unhappily as he looked up, and noted his brother's presence in the market as well. Starscream had a sour look on his faceplates. Nothing new. Nothing new at all.

"What are you doing here?" Starscream said, snappish as usual. Even in mecha-form he was smaller than Thundercracker, and a good half-a-helm shorter. Skyfire towered over him. Tall, and for once ungainly. He was reaching the last stages of carrying, and Thundercracker could tell it was taking a lot out of him.  
"Star," the larger white mech's tone held a warning in it. More so than usual. They had been fighting, Thundercracker could tell. Skyfire had a tightness to his faceplates. One that was not normally present on the normally jovial mech's faceplates. Thundercracker vented softly, from Starscream's tone it was probably about him.

"I am shopping, what does it look like, brother?" he asked in an even tone, trying to calm down the more excitable mech.  
Starscream's optics narrowed, and a stubborn look inched onto his face. "I don't know why you are insisting on this farce. It's not appropriate for one of your station. For one of Our station."  
"I don't think this is the place for such a discussion, brother," Thundercracker hissed, looking about and noting the mechs that had stopped and were blatantly staring. Starscream's temper was famous among their people, with reason.

"It doesn't matter where we hold it. You are not going to listen to me anyway."  
"You are right in that, brother. How could I deny what Primus wants?" Thundercracker hissed, irritated that he had to justify it in such a manner.

"You can't know that is---"

"It was implicit. Don't argue with me about this. I know you didn't put up such a fight when it came to Jazz," Thundercracker added.

"Jazz is a delinquent," Starscream said, clearly in a snit. The pained look on Skyfire's faceplates said it all.  
"Then he is well matched with Warp, isn't he?" Thundercracker smiled benignly. "You should know me well enough to know nothing you can say is going to dissuade me once I have set my course. It is a done thing, Star. Just let it go."

"He's right," Skyfire said behind Starscream. "This is not the place for such conversations. You know we should present a united front in presence of our people, and the outlanders. We owe that to them. Not this," he said, shooting them both a look of annoyance. He shooed them both away from the growing crowd, and back towards the clearing.

Skyfire transformed as he went, towering over them both. His abdominal plating even more distended in dragon-form.  
Thundercracker watched his brother follow suit, still in a sulk. He never handled being told ‘no’ very well. Thundercracker sighed, knowing this was not the last of many such confrontations. He shook his helm and headed back to the market, a smile glinting across his faceplates. Even with the strife it was causing Prowl was more than worth it.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Prowl was still curled up among the meshes when Thundercracker arrived back in the cave. His chassis were already hot to the touch. It would be soon. Thundercracker had been hoping for more time to court the little mech, but it did not seem as though time was on their side. He sat back on his haunches, admiring the youngling, even half-starved he was beautiful. It made the anger for Prowl’s clan rear up all over again. He could not imagine any mech simply abandoning a sparkling, but that was what they did, more than once it would seem. Thundercracker growled, deep in his chest. Sparklings should be protected at all cost. They were the future of the clan. His own creators had drilled that fact into his helm from an early age. Even the lowest born of the Seekers mattered. If their creators were offlined someone always stepped forward and WANTED to take up the task of rearing them. There were always few enough carriers born as it was. He could not imagine that the Praxians had an overabundance of them, but they seemed to give them up left and right. All three of the rainmakers, the Seeker clans enforcers, were bonded to Praxians.

Thundercracker nuzzled Prowl’s flank, glossa smoothing back the filaments. Prowl purred in his recharge. It was also obvious the youngling was starved for attention, as much as it was also apparent that he feared it. It broke Thundercracker’s spark. As far as he was concerned no youngling should ever feel that way. “Don’t worry, little one. i will take care of you,” he said softly and watched Prowl until his optics finally came online.

“I don’t feel right,” Prowl said plaintively, venting hard.

“I know,” Thundercracker said, still grooming him carefully. “It will pass soon enough, my spark. Don’t worry over it.”

“Don’t call me that. You barely know me,” Prowl said, looking away, his hackles raising.

“I meant nothing by it, little one. Calm down, I brought you something.” 

Prowl looked up at him warily. “Y-you brought me---what?”

Thundercracker laughed, curling himself around the smaller mech, he nuzzled him and finally pulled a package off of the floor and put it on the berth in front of Prowl. One sharp claw cut the ribbon holding it together, and pushed it open revealing a surfeit of energon treats.

Prowl looked at them, as if puzzled about what to do with them. “They are beautiful.” Prowl said, examining the crystals that garnished one of the treats. he had never seen such a thing before. “What do they do?” he whispered.

Thundercracker laughed, “They don’t do anything, you eat them, sweetling.” 

“I don’t believe you. Don’t make fun of me, I thought you...I thought you liked me.” 

“Oh, Prowl, what I feel for you cannot be classified as a mere ‘like’.” he lifted one of the energon sweets and pressed it to Prowl’s mouth. 

The Praxian opened his mouth reluctantly, then nearly melted at the treat his his glossa. A little moan escaped Prowl’s glossa, and he shuttered his optics, a look of bliss flitted across his face. “Oh---oh---that is---wonderful.” He shivered physically, and opened his mouth obediently as Thundercracker offered another treat, this one with flecks of rust and mica.

Thundercracker chuckled softly at the look on Prowl’s face. It took so very little to please the mech. He picked up another treat, offering it to Prowl. The little mech leaned in and nibbled it from his claws, looking up at Thundercracker shyly. “Don’t you want any yourself?” 

Thundercracker nuzzled into Prowl. “The treat I want the most is one I can’t have yet.” 

Prowl blinked up at him innocently, “It is?” 

Thundercracker nodded solemnly, “Yes, but I will have it soon enough.” He purred and nuzzled into Prowl, glossa flicking out as he began to groom the smaller dragon again. “We will go to the temple in the morning.”

Prowl trembled against him, “So soon?” 

Thundercracker pressed another sweet to Prowl’s lip-plates. It seemed to sooth him, as the shaking finally stopped. “It will be fine. I promise. I will...make it as easy on you as I can.” 

Prowl looked up at him, optics going wide. He had only the vaguest idea of what was to come, even Thundercracker’s words were far from reassuring. “Thank you,” he said hoarsely. “I’m still scared though.”

“I know you are.” He curled around Prowl, blanketing him under a protective wing. “I would put it off if that was possible. I would much rather you be ready for it than rush you into it, but...if we wait there is always the possibility some mech could steal you away. It has happened. I would like to think my position that protects you, but it would not.”

“I know. Thank you anyway,” Prowl mumbled, hiding his face against Thundercracker’s plating. “You have...just thank you.” 

“You are welcome, little one. I hope all will go well in the morning. We will go to the temple then.” 

“I hope so as well,” Prowl whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Wind whipped through the vaulted ceilings of the temple, whistling eerily, but it did little to cool Prowl’s chassis as he walked on unsteady legs towards the altar. The building was seemingly empty, but he still flushed hotter with mortification at the thought of someone watching them.

His inside grew warmer, past the point of uncomfortable, and he could no longer ignore the new protocols that flashed across his HUD. He initialized them, squirming as it all clicked into place. It didn’t help. If anything the strangeness worsened. The heat settled between his legs, and much to his mortification he could feel moisture gathering there. It gathered on the seams of his panel, and dripped down his legs to form a puddle on the floor. He froze, and might have never moved had Thundercracker not prodded him along.

A whimper escaped his throat as they neared the altar. It was a massive thing, taking up most of the front of the temple. He climbed up the steps, limbs shaking. Thundercracker was a solid presence at his side, pushing him forward until the finally reached the top. He felt as though he was going to immolate. His panel clicked open, the noise echoing through the temple.

A whine left Prowl’s throat. It only grew louder when Thundercracker nuzzled the juncture of his legs, over the open panel. Thundercracker’s rough glossa flicked over the seal, perforating it in places.

“Please,” Prowl wiggled, when he was pressed down against the altar, not sure what he was truly asking for. “Please.” 

“Shhhhh...I’ll help you,” Thundercracker crooned before his glossa pushed into the empty valve. It flicked against unused nodes, lighting them up for the first time.

Prowl’s claws sunk into the floor as he cried out, as the glossa pushed farther in stroking against nodes until charged was crackling through the small bots neural lines. His back strut bowed as the overload rocked through him for the first time. 

He was still insensate when Thundercracker moved over him, spike pushing into the already dripping valve. Charge crackled between them as Thundercracker rolled his hips in a steady rhythm. Prowl’s callipers rolled about the spike, squeezing it with each pass as it hit already sensitized node. He clenched at the floor, his claws digging gouges, and each time Thundercracker ground against the ceiling node a keen burst from Prowl’s lips. “Please,” he whimpered, tilting his hips up and rocking into each thrust. Charge built more slowly this time, crackling along their plating. Eventually it reached a crescendo, the charge pushed Prowl over the edge, a scream ripping out of his vocalizer only moments before Thundercracker roared behind him. The overload sent Prowl offline. Thundercracker held the mech’s limp body close for a moment before pulling away and setting him gently onto the alter. Prowl moaned, shifting as he came online, and then the shifting became something very different. Thundercracker had seen his own people transform often enough to know exactly what he was looking at. It only took a few kliks before where a dragon was a bot sprawled in his place.

Thundercracker leaned down to get a better look, he nuzzled the mech’s plating, and watched the blue optics power on, a look of fear glazing over the too pretty features. “No, no...you weren’t supposed to see this,” Prowl whimpered, scuttling away and hunching in on himself. “I’m an abomination.” 

Thundercracker watched, too shocked to do anything but stare. A klik passed before his own processor was working well enough for him to transform and moved to grab Prowl, pulling him into his own arms. “No you are not. Never say that again. Ever.”

Prowl looked up at Thundercracker in confusion. “I---I don’t understand. I thought I was the only one.” 

“That can transform? No, not by far. All Seekers can,” he pulled Prowl close, hands moving across his plating, pinching his winglets. Prowl cried out, wiggling in his grip. He leaned in, pressing their lips together. He wanted him even now. Thundercracker’s fingers teased at Prowl’s spark plates, “Open up for me. Let us finish this.” 

Prowl whined, but the plates opened, revealing a bright blue spark. He looked up at Thundercracker, his optics uncertain. “Thundercracker?” 

“It will be okay,” the blue Seeker murmured, his own sparkplates opened and he pulled them together, casings rubbing against each other, coronas flaring out and tangling together until it was impossible to distinguish the two. It burned at first as their sparks synchronized. Burned until Prowl thought he was going to immolate. The bond took hold, the pain finally bleeding into pleasure, charge built until it was crackling along their plating, and finally they were riding the crest of another overload, clinging to one another as it rippled through their systems in waves.

Prowl clung to Thundercracker, dazed as his spark finally withdrew itself from Thundercracker’s, sparkplates closing neatly behind. He could still feel Thundercracker’s presence, even after his spark plates were closed. It was hard to distinguish his own emotions from the ones that rolled through him, and harder still to filter the ebb and flow through the bond. Thundercracker finally blocked it until it was just a trickle instead of a flood passing between the two of them.

“Shhh....it’s okay, I have you,” Thundercracker whispered, nuzzling Prowl’s audial. His hands drifted down exploring Prowl’s body, lingering over seams and watching the play of emotion across Prowl’s faceplates. Prowl moaned at the sensation, completely dazed by the sensory input. 

Thundercracker tilted up Prowl’s chin with a caress of his hand, capturing the other mech’s lips with his own. He ravaged the smaller mech’s mouth, glossa flicking inside it flicked against Prowl’s teasing the other mech into reciprocating.

Prowl’s panel snapped open audibly, making Thundercracker smile against his lips. He lifted him up, impaling Prowl with a single stroke. Prowl mewled, wiggling his hips and trying to get Thundercracker to move. “I n-need---please.”

“Patience, love,” Thundercracker purred, nipping at Prowl’s neck cording and holding the other mech against him until Prowl was whimpering in his grasp. When he finally did move, hips bucked up, his spike ground against Prowl’s ceiling node leaving the little bot gasping, a plaintive mewl escaped his lips.

Prowl keened loudly as transfluid hit the overly sensitive nodes, and finally pushed him into overload moments after Thundercracker. His valve clamping down hard on Thundercracker’s spike, drawing out every last bit of transfluid into Prowl’s gestation tank. It overflowed, leaving transfluid dripping down Prowl’s legs and onto the floor.

Thundercracker pulled out, finally pulling Prowl off of the alter in time to see it glow faintly, and then bright enough to make their optics smart. The transfluid seeped into the altar and slowly the rents prowl left in it’s surface filled leaving the altar clean and unblemished.

Prowl shook as he watched, a whimper escaping his vocalizer. “Wh-what happened? I don't’ understand?” 

“Primus approves of our union. I told you as much,” he turned, looking at Prowl critically, “but you...I did not expect this. It is a wonderful surprise. I did not know you were a halfling. You never did say who your creators were.”

“I don’t---I never knew them. Yoketron would not speak of them. I always figured they were outcasts as I am,” Prowl said, still standing staring at the alter, his optics dim and dazed looking. He didn’t like the uncomfortable turn of the conversation, and his spark felt...odd. He could feel Thundercracker’s presence faintly through the bond, buzzing at the edge of his perception like an especially persistent cyberfly. He shook, and looked down at his own chassis, his optics widened at the mess.

Thundercracker followed his gaze, not bothering to hide his smirk at the blue paint transfers marring the pristine white of Prowl’s plating. “You look good that way.”

Prowl blinked at him, opened his mouth, but he did not even know what to say to that. His cheekplates burned with embarrassment. “C-can we just leave now? I---is it supposed to be over so soon? I don’t feel flushed anymore.” 

Thundercracker watched him closely, “Not usually. We should get you to the medic. Perhaps it is too soon to tell, but perhaps you are carrying. That would put a stop to it.” 

Prowl pulled a face, changing back to his dragon-form without another word. He was still not sure how he felt about any of it, and he felt terribly vulnerable in his bot form. It was awkward, and ungainly. It was also something that Yoketron had insisted he kept hidden.

Thundercracker watched the white dragon, admiring his lines before he finally transformed himself. The large blue dragon stalked around his smaller mate, nuzzling into his side. “Come then, let us go home.”

Prowl hovered close to Thundercracker’s side as they left the temple. It was a relief when Thundercracker picked him up and they took to the skies.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Thundercracker circled high over the the center of Praxian lands, turning slow lazy circles as he watched the dragons move nervously below. Anger grew and blossomed in his spark despite Prowl’s cool presence there. He wanted to land and rip those dragons apart, but he would never get the information he wanted if that came to pass. He landed in the clearing, optics narrowed, and fixed on the nearest of the Praxians. “Where is the elder?”

The grey dragon cowered before him, “I-I don’t know.”

“You are lying. Bring him to me. Or all of you will pay,” his optics narrowed. “I will raze this valley. I will destroy your people. You have much to answer for.”

The grey dragon yelped, scrambled away and down the nearest tunnel. It was some kliks before the same belligerent mech as before came lumbering out. His amber optics held no kindness at all. “What do you want, monster?”

Thundercracker growled deep in his chest, “I want answers. What happened to Prowl’s creators?”

“The halfling. That abomination should never have hatched. He would have died with the rest of his siblings had Yoketron not interfered. He has been a blight on our clan since his conception,” the mech said, optics narrowing.

“That was not what I asked you. What happened to his creators?” 

“His carrier died as some carriers do, bled out, as she deserved to. She took up with a Seeker, what else can you expect?” 

Thundercracker growled, claws clicking against stone as he circled around the smaller dragon, his agitation grew. “And the sire?” 

“Never knew any of the bitlets survived. Big white Seeker, she called him Contrail,” the Praxian said, watching Thundercracker as he would any large, dangerous predator. “I can guarantee I would have sent the little beast with him had he ever came around.”

Thundercracker lunged at the mech, pinning him to the ground. “You will hold your glossa when it comes to my mate, or I will rip it from your maw.” He knew Contrail well. He had once been an advisor of the ruling trine. He had been a good friend to them as well, but one day he had came back to the aeyrie injured and not quite himself. He had never been the same after that, hiding in the far end of the valley. “What did you do?” 

“We did nothing. We did not have to. Most of the eggs were still born. That abomination was the only one that hatched. Yoketron had already taken him away when Contrail returned. We told him they were all dead. He attacked us,” the mech below Thundercracker hissed. “We defended ourselves.”

“You lie. You...” Thundercraker growled. “You hurt him on purpose. He took what you thought was yours. i can see that. You attacked him. I’m not stupid. i can see it in your optics.” 

“We thought we had offlined him, but he was gone when we came back,” the elder said, his optics going unfocused.

Thundercracker moved away from the green dragon, a look of disgust marring his features. “You are a disgrace. You should have protected Prowl, not...hurt him.”

The elder rolled to his feet, “He was a mistake. Moonbow was meant to be my mate. I wish I had crushed his egg along with the others. He deserves no better.”

Thundercracker roared with rage, claws striking out before he knew what he was doing. The elder fell, screaming, and a puddle of energon already pulling beneath him. Thundercracker vibrated with rage, but somehow he managed to stay his hand. It was tempting to kill the mech out of hand, but it would be stooping to their level. “You are lucky I let you live old bot. Primus knows you do not deserve it.”

He turned gathering himself and launching into the air before the old mech had even summoned the breath to yell for help.

He had a Seeker to see.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Contrail lived in an isolated cave on the very edge of Vosian lands. It was a lonely perch. He could barely fit on the ledge before the cave in question, but he somehow managed. “Contrail. Please come out. I have...something to discuss with you.”

“Thundercracker? Go away. I am in no mood for visitors.”

The blue dragon pushed his way into the cave, it was as dank as he figured it would be. “No. We must talk.  
I have things to discuss with you. I know about Moonbow, and what happened.” 

Contrail growled, “I do not want to talk about it. It was long ago. She was offlined long ago. Why bring up old wounds now?” 

“One of her eggs survived.” 

“You lie. They killed them all. They killed her. Just shut up and leave,” Contrail roared, his optics flaring brightly. “Why are you torturing me with this? I have done nothing to you.”

“No, but my mate would like to meet his sire. Please, just listen to me. Not all of the eggs were destroyed, a mech named Yoketron saved one. The rest I fear were still born. He raised Prowl as his own.”

The white and red Seeker frowned at him, “I---are you sure of this?”

“Yes, I am sure of it. Your sparkling is my mate. I would like for you to meet him. He was treated horribly by the Praxians. He needs you,” Thundercracker said in a cajoling voice.

The old dragon snorted, not entirely convinced. “What is he like?”

“He is very brave. He is strong, and clever. Very very clever. He had a strong mind. I think you will love him. I don’t know how anyone could not.” 

Contrail watched Prowl, “You do. I can tell. You’re faceplates light up when you speak of him.” 

Thundercracker gave him a startled look, “I...yes. I care for him very much. We have only been together for a very short time, and I cannot imagine my life without him. He is my mate.” 

Contrail nodded, this was something he understood well. “I felt much the same about Moonbow. She was a good femme, I miss her still.” 

“I am sure that you do. I---could not imagine losing Prowl. he is already precious to me,” Thundercracker said, watching the older dragon. “Will you come to meet him, please?”

Contrail looked conflicted, “I-I don’t know. It has been too long.” 

Thundercracker made a noise of frustration, “It has, you have missed much, but you have not missed all. Please, I beg you.”

Contrail finally nodded, “I will meet him. I can promise you nothing more.” 

Thundercracker vented deeply, “That is all I can ask.” He headed towards the mouth of the cave looking back at the elder dragon expectantly. “Come with me then.” He jumped off the ledge, not looking to see if Contrail followed, and winged his way back to the heart of Vosian lands. He could tell over the bond that Prowl was still resting. He took comfort in that. His mate had been exhausted once they had returned to their cave the sol before. It would be some sols before they could have a medic check Prowl’s spark to verify that he was carrying, but Thundercracker knew in his spark that Prowl was. The heat had dissipated too fast for it to be otherwise. His spark rose at the thought.

He could hear the steady wing beats behind him as he made his way closer to his cave, and the resting Prowl. The small bots sleepy mind touched his own as he landed on the edge of their cave. He moved inside quickly leaving room for Contrail to land. 

“Thundercracker?” Prowl’s clear voice called, before the mech himself made his way into the room. He stopped, and stared at the red and white mech behind Thundercracker. “Who is this?” he asked, fur bristling.

Thundercracker could feel a rush of panic flit across the bond along with anger and betrayal. He did not understand any of the rush of emotions. “This is Contrail, Prowl.” 

Contrail started, his red optics widening. 

If anything Prowl’s agitation grew. “Are you replacing me already? Is that it?” he asked, his voice rising and thick with fear.

Thundercracker tried to soothe him through the bond, but he was pushed away, Prowl’s fear rising and overwhelming. “No, my spark, it is not like that. Stop this foolishness now,” he finally snapped looming over his smaller mate until Prowl whimpered, prostrating himself on the cave floor. “Stop it. It is not what you are thinking. This is Contrail. he was Moonbow’s mate. Your sire.”

Prowl didn’t move, belly still pressed to the floor, he looked up at the large flier and growled, “Why did you bring him here? He never wanted me.” 

“It was not like that, my spark. He never knew.” 

“I don’t believe you,” Prowl said, rising to his peds. “He abandoned me to them.” 

“They told me all of the eggs had been destroyed,” Contrail said, his optics fixed on Prowl, “Slag, you look so much like her.” 

Prowl’s vents shuddered, rattling loudly. “I do?” 

“Yes,” Contrail said moving close to him, his colouring a mirror to Prowl’s own. “I wish you could have met her. She was the best of us.” 

Prowl looked away, unable to look into those sad red optics that looked at him so intensely. “I wish I could have as well. Yoketron was a good mech though. He did what he could for me.”

Contrail nodded, “I’m... I should not have believed what they told me. I should have searched for you. I was just not in my right processor after they---after what happened. I never thought to even go to Yoketron. He was her sire, but he never told you that, did he?” 

Prowl shook with the realization, “No. He never told me. He---I don’t understand why he wouldn't tell me.”

“Perhaps he was protecting you,” Contrail said, moving closer to Prowl. “I don’t know how to fix this. I never thought---” He shook his head, and nuzzled into Prowl, half afraid the mech would swat at him.

“I do not know either. Perhaps we should take it slow. Get to know one another. I...I do want to get to know you,” Prowl finally said after rolling it around his processor. He was angry, but he also understood that what happened probably was not Contrail’s fault. It was so very obvious that he did love Moonbow. The look on Contrail’s face told him everything.

“Good,” Contrail said, nuzzling Prowl’s side.

Prowl could feel the faintest of pulls on his spark, long dormant programming. His optics widened as he realized he could feel the tiniest trickle of emotion from the bond with Contrail. It was miniscule compared to the overwhelming flood of feeling that rushed in from Thundercracker at times, but it was something.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Thundercracker watched Prowl’s recharging form sols later as he shared the kill he brought in with Contrail. The small mech had ate his own fill and then curled up, falling nearly immediately into recharge.

They had seen the medic finally, a sol before and Prowl was indeed carrying, which was joyous news for them both. The medics concern about Prowl’s health was less so. He was worried about both Prowl, and the eggs that would come soon. They were both in danger, the sparkling more so than Prowl. While Prowl’s systems were as healthy as they could be given the circumstance his system was not primed for carrying for a new spark. It was already leaching out mineral from his frame. The medic had left supplements. Thick gel-like energon that had to taste as foul as it smelled.

“You are worried about something?” Contrail said, watching him.

“The Festival of the Winds is coming. Yes...I am worried. We are not in as secure of a position as I had hoped we would be. There has been talk. More than talk, really. Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet are...a problem.”

Contrail nodded, “I remember when you Ascended as the ruling trine. There was hard feeling from that trio. They thought they had the position for certain.” 

“They did. They never expected three such young mechs to beat them. There are hard feelings there, and it makes me worry that they will try something. Warp and Starscream are secure in their bonds. Their bondmates are strong enough to defend themselves if need be. I worry about Prowl. I do not regret finding him, but it could not have come at a worse time,” Thundercracker sighed, sitting back in his haunches, his tail waving in agitation.

“It has not been an easy way, youngling, I know. We all still mourn the passing of your creators. We are still too few,” Contrail said nodding his head.

“Not so young now, Contrail,” Thundercracker said, his processor turning to darker times. Their numbers were growing, but it had not reached the levels they had been at when the plague had swept through their land. Thundercracker’s creators had been among the mechs lost, and the ruling trine had as well. There was not anyone in Vos who had not lost someone.

Good things had come from it as well. Skyfire had been an apprentice healer at the time and it was how he had met Starscream, and eventually not long after a young bard had wandered into their lands captivating Skywarp. It had been a whirlwind set of vorns. His brothers finding happiness early in their rule, and Thundercracker had spent the years alone.

“You have to have faith in yourself, and Prowl as well,” Contrail said. “Things will work out as Primus wills it.” 

“I wish I had your faith,” Thundercracker said. “I would like for you to stay here. To help me guard him. I cannot always be here. I wish I could say that they would not hurt a carrying mech, but...I do not trust them that far. I think they would risk banishment to show us a lesson...to take out power from us.” 

Contrail nodded, “Yes. I will do anything in my power to help. Anything.”

Prowl shifted, blue optics still unfocused as the came online. “Is something wrong, you feel like something is wrong.”

“No, all is well, my spark. Rest,” Thundercracker said, nuzzling Prowl’s abdominal plating. It would be a long while still before it was evident that he was carrying. Still, it warmed Thundercracker’s spark. “It is nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me. I can feel that it is not ‘nothing’. You are worried. I can feel it even now,” Prowl said, standing on quivering limbs. “You think I am going to break. I won’t. I s-survived living with those monsters. I can help you.” 

Thundercracker looked down at his diminutive mate, spark swelling with pride. Prowl was so very brave. “I know you can. And you will. But for now...I need you to stay safe. There are many things to come that will not be pleasant.”

Prowl canted his head to the side wondering what Thundercracker was going on about. He seemed to miss so many of the social clues, and some of the glyphs THundercracker used were...while not lost on him he knew he did not entirely understand all of the connotations. “Something bad is going to happen soon, isn’t it?”

“Not bad, little one,” Contrail spoke up, “But perhaps not good either. Our rulers are chosen by ability, not blood. Each decavorn there is a festival, and during this festival anyone can challenge our ruling trine.” His optics flicked to Thundercracker, “More often than not there is no challenge at all. This time...we are sure there will be one.”

“It is a worry,” Thundercracker vented, wishing he could have kept his worries from Prowl. The little carrier did not need any added stress. “But...I want you to focus on yourself. Knowing that you are safe and well will help me more than anything.”

Prowl’s winglets quivered, “If that is what you wish.”

Thundercracker watched Prowl as he moved away, and circled the cybergazelle carcass. There was not much left, but Prowl’s tank rumbled loudly enough for Thundercracker to hear it. He ripped into the neck, swallowing down bits of metal and energon. The medic had said that the sparkling would already be a drain on the Praxian’s systems. He regretted the necessity for their bonding so soon. It was going to be a difficult way to go, and was not entirely fair to Prowl. 

“I will go hunting again before the sol is up,” Thundercracker offered.

Prowl perked up at his assertion, his earlier worry forgotten for a moment. “I want to come with you,” he said, leaving little room for argument.

“I would prefer you stay here with your sire.”

“Please, i need to get out. I’ve been in here for sols.” There was little enough for him to do but recharge or soak in the solvent pool. He had already read through most of the scrolls that Thundercracker had stored away, and ate his way through the candies he had been brought. “Please.” 

“If it means that much to you, yes. You can go with me.” 

Prowl took another bite, “Promise?” 

“Cross my spark,” Thundercracker said, circling Prowl. His engine revved loudly, and for once he regretted Contrail’s presence. “We can even leave now if you want.” 

Contrail snorted, giving them both a knowing look. “Be careful.”

“ Oh, I will,” Thundercracker smirked, and scooped Prowl up.

They were bursting out of the cave before Prowl could have any second thoughts. Instead of skimming the trees looking for prey they rose higher and higher until the ground below dwindled. The giant crystal formations growing smaller by the moment.

Prowl clung to Thundercracker, “What are you doing?”

Thundercracker’s engine roared, “Open up.” 

Prowl’s optics widened, “B-but anyone could see us here.” A whine creeped out of his vocalizer. “Thundercracker.”

“They could,” Thundercracker agreed, “But our sparkling could use the energy and I would rather not do this in front out your creator.” 

Prowl whined, but his panel snapped open, and Thundercracker was pushing into the slick heat almost immediately. They rose higher into the air, tails tangling together. Thundercracker’s spike driving deep with each downward beat of his wings. When overload hit them both it sent them tumbling back towards the ground below, clinging to each other until Thundercracker’s wings flared, stopping their downward momentum.

Thundercracker could feel Prowl’s spark whirling in his chest, it beat loud against his own systems, making his own spark echo the pattern. They were both venting heavily by the time they finally touched the ground.

“That was not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to go with you,” Prowl said, standing on unsteady peds.

Thundercracker hummed, “But it was wonderful all that same. Surely you cannot deny that.”

Prowl just wanted to curl up and recharge again, he still felt tingling from the overload, “I can’t. I also can’t deny I want to curl up and recharge.” 

“I’m sure that could be arranged,” Thundercracker said, looking about the clearing where they landed. “There is a shelter near here if you want.”

“And a spring?” he asked hopefully, knowing himself to be an utter mess. He didn’t have to look to know he was covered in paint transfers, his own lubricant, and transfluid. Not a state he wanted to return to their home in. Especially not with his creator there. His systems sputtered and heated up with embarrassment.

“There is one there, yes.” Thundercracker looked down at Prowl, his engine revving loudly again. It was a temptation to pounce on his diminutive mate right there. 

Prowl looked up his gaze full of suspicion. “You can’t...we just...” 

Thundercracker laughed, “You look very---appealing at this moment. Do you not want me to want you?”

“I---” Prowl weebled visibly. “I don’t know how I feel about it.”

“Or me?” Thundercracker added.

Prowl trembled, “Or you. We barely know each other.” 

“We will in time. You are my bonded mate, there is nothing that can break that bond,” he nipped at Prowl’s side playfully as they walked towards the shelter.

Prowl was silent as they walked, but Thundercracker caught Prowl watching him a number of times. He didn’t even bother to hide it once they made it to the cave.

“What is wrong, Prowl?” 

The white mech looked up, canting his head to the side. “Honestly? Things are moving too fast. I don’t know if I am coming or going. It isn’t that I am not grateful for all that you have done for me. I am. I just...don’t know what to make of any of this. No, I don’t know how I feel about you. I---”

“It’s overwhelming?” 

“Yes,” Prowl agreed as they made it to the cave entrance. Thundercracker led him beyond it. Down a series of steps to the hot springs.

Thundercracker transformed, and slid into the spring. He looked up at Prowl expectantly. The smaller dragon shifted from ped to ped, looking fretful. He wanted to slip into the warm water, and he could tell Thundercracker expected him to transform as well. It still made him nervous to do so. he had done it so rarely when he was in Yoketron’s care.

“Come in, Prowl,” Thundercracker said, watching him like he would a nervous cydeer. Like he wanted to eat him up.

Prowl transformed and walked towards the spring, his balance wobbly as he finally climbed into the pool. he was only a little surprised when he was pulled into Thundercracker’s lap and kissed until he was seeing stars. His fans kicked on, running in a furious manner as Thundercracker nipped at his neck plating. He closed his optics, just letting himself feel.

“That’s it,” Thundercracker purred against his audial, before he turned, pushing Prowl onto the ledge. He nuzzled Prowl’s abdominal plating, watching the smaller mech’s dazed expression. His own lips curled into a smirk. “Open up for me.” He purred against Prowl’s plating, smiling wider when Prowl’s panel snapped obediently open. He traced a finger around the rim of the already leaking valve, watching the play of emotions across Prowl’s faceplates before moving his attention to the still-sealed spike.

“W-what are you doing?” Prowl squeaked, watching Thundercracker. 

Thundercracker nuzzled the seal, his glossa flicked out. “Just relax. You will...enjoy this.” He turned his attention to the seal, laving it with his glossa until the spike beneath began to pressurize, and finally pushed through the seal and into Thundercracker’s waiting mouth.

Prowl squealed at the first stroke of Thundercracker’s glossa, grabbing the Seeker’s helm before he realized what he was doing. Thundercracker chuckled, a rumbling noise that reverberated against Prowl’s spike leaving him whimpering, and then the the mech moved, bobbing his head and taking the head of Prowl’s spike deep into his intake. Prowl’s hips bucked upwards, a squeal escaped his throat as overload shot through him like a lightening bolt.

His backstrut arched, and he cried out as transfluid shot down Thundercracker’s intake. Spent he fell back against the ground, panting, Thundercracker still leaning halfway over him. The blue mech wiped a hand across his mouth, looking more amused than anything else. “That bad?”

Prowl shook his helm, unable to form any coherent thoughts yet.

He offlined his optics, willing himself just to feel for the moment. It was one of the hardest things for him. The emotion threatened to overwhelm him. “Not bad at all,” he finally managed, his voice full of static. “I don’t understand you at all.”

“Why...why do you...” he wiggled, wishing his panel was shut. He let Thundercracker pull him back into the pool and clean him before shutting his panel.

“Why do I want you?” He made a humming noise, and pulled Prowl against his chest plating. “Because I do. You think to much. I swear you do.” 

“One of us has to,” Prowl mumbled.

Thundercracker only laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo


	3. Part III: No Matter of Chance

Thundercracker was gone far too often for Prowl’s comfort. The eggs were growing inside of him rapidly, and soon they would be going to the clutching grounds. He didn’t know if he was excited about it, or dreading the event. He saw the other Vosians playing with their creations when Thundercracker took him out to mingle with their own kind, and some part of him longed for it. He wanted to belong in this world, with Thundercracker.

He could feel himself slipping slowly. It was becoming easier to trust, easier to wind himself into the threads of those about him. Easier to care.

All the same it was a scary step for Prowl. One that he took with caution, waiting to be tossed out on his ear at any moment. The thought of having to raise the younglings on his own terrified him, as much as he had come to want them. Someone to love and love him back he hoped. Someone to take care of...and perhaps bring him closer to Thundercracker. There was that hope as well.

He moved about the cave, exploring. It seemed he had already looked in every nook and cranny, but he would still discover things. Small treasures. He was exploring the library when he found the door, hidden behind one of the bookcases. The whole thing swung open with he accidently hit a button on the side. the door itself was far too narrow for him to pass through in dragon form, but as a bot he could fit, and he figured that Thundercracker could as well.

He felt guilty for going into the room. It Thundercracker had wanted him to know about it he would have told him, but it didn’t stop Prowl all the same. He explored the hallway, and the room it connected to, a great cavern full of crystal growths. Prowl craned his head, looking all around him as they glimmered in the dim light. He had never seen anything like this. The cavern had two side tunnels. One that lead to an alcove full of scrolls. Prowl wanted to go through them badly, but he refrained for now. The other tunnel lead to two stairways. One going up, and the other going down. He took the one that lead up and found himself in a garden on the very top of the cliff. It was surrounded by high walls, and had more crystal growths. He walked about, staring at each one in turn. They were nothing like the growths down in the valley below. He wondered about, losing track of time until he was startled by a noise behind him.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to find this place,” Thundercracker said, watching Prowl from the top of the steps. 

Prowl turned, shaking. He expected accusations, he received none. Thundercracker crossed the space between them, and pulled Prowl into his arms. He tipped Prowl’s chin up with one finger and kissed the slight mech gently. “You aren’t angry?” Prowl asked, shivering in spite of himself.

Thundercracker’s hands creeped down and settled on Prowl’s abdominal plating, platelets were starting to unfurl as the eggs grew larger inside of him, making his abdominal area bulge out.

“Why would I be angry? This is your home as well.”

Prowl chuffed softly, “I don’t know. I don’t know...how any of this works.”

“Just go with it,” Thundercracker purred, stealing another kiss.

Prowl’s spark fluttered under his chest plates. If only it were that easy. “I want to.” And he found that to be true. More than anything he wanted to love Thundercracker, to make this work. He just was not sure he was capable of such an emotion. He wasn’t not sure he would even recognize it if he did. “I miss you when you are gone,” he added quietly.

“I miss you as well,” Thundercracker said, clearly pleased by Prowl’s admission. “Any time I am gone. I wish I could take you with me always...but it is not safe. Not right now. There are...mechs that are a danger to you right now. To us. I would not be able to stand it if anything happened to you or our younglings.”

“Who would dare hurt us, you are one of the Winglords.” 

“That is exactly why they would hurt you. Our position is not as secure as we hoped it would be,” Thundercraker finally said.

“I have made it worse, haven’t I?”

“Shhh...let’s not go there. I am grateful to have you, and for what we have together. We will make it through this, even if we are challenged.” His hand caressed Prowl’s abdomen possessively.

Prowl leaned into the touch, relaxing against his mate. “I am too,” he finally said and found to to be true. “I’m glad you found me,” he added looking up at catch Thundercracker’s gaze.

Thundercracker smiled down at him, and it made Prowl’s spark dance in his chest, clenching.

“You should explore some more. There are a few more rooms I think you missed. And...in the meantime I need to meet with my brothers. There are preparations that must be made for the festival.” He leaned down catching Prowl’s lips against his own again. “I know it is far too early...but I do love you.” He pulled away, and turned, leaving a stunned Prowl in his wake.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Prowl stood watching the doorway that Thundercracker had left through for several kliks, completely stunned. He was tempted to chase after the Blue mech, but he didn’t know what he would say if he caught him before he left. Did he feel the same way? He wasn’t sure, but he wanted to.

He wandered back into the hallway, lost in thought. He found two more rooms, both with crystals hanging from the ceiling forming impressive stalactites. Both were filled with odds and ends. Small treasures and piles of gemstones and gold trinkets. Dragon treasure. It made Prowl smile.

He finally pulled out one of the scrolls, curled up on a pile of mesh and began to slowly read through a history of Vos. It occupied his time for a few breems before his processor began to wander, and he began to worry about Thundercracker. He finally tucked the scroll away, and wandered about the rooms until he finally came to the door down. He hovered in the foyer for a moment before he finally had the courage to walk down the stairway. It wound down deep into the cliff. The steps were dusty. Each step left traces of his passing, until finally he reached the bottom step and walked out into the crystal forest bellow.

The crystal trees rose high above his helm, their leaves chimed loudly as the wind stirred through them. He walked through the forest, looking up in a daze. He had never seen anything quite like it. Light filtered through the trees creating a prismatic effect. It was dazzling.

He was so entranced by the display that he did not see the Seekers stalking into the clearing until they had blocked his escape path, and began to close in on him. He transformed, tried to dash away, but the closest to him grabbed Prowl’s tail in his jaws. The Seeker’s fangs sank into sensitive malleable metal, and Prowl screamed loud and high.

Prowl tried to scramble away, but he was held fast, the fangs seeping in deeper. He could feel the fear of the sparklings inside of him through the creation bond, as tentative as it still was. They reacted to his own fear, and seemingly fed it until he felt his own systems overloading with pent up emotion. He ruthlessly shut down those process trees and his emotional protocols trying to get himself to a place where he could think his way out of the situation. He was not given a chance, though. The mech that held onto him shook him like a rag-doll. Prowl hit the ground hard, and fell into darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The room Prowl awoke in was dark. The floor was hard, and the cage bars that surround him were very solid. He hurt all over, but his tail felt the worst. It flared with pain. Each tooth bite burned with it. He curled in on himself, watching the outside of the cage as three large dragons approached. They were the same dragons from the clearing.

The red and black dragon of the three moved closer, looking at Prowl through narrowed optics. “So, you are Thundercracker’s mate. Maybe we are doing him a favour by taking you out of the picture. You aren’t worthy to be a Seeker’s mate. Maybe I will keep you though, just as a reminder to those upstarts once we knock them off of their pedestal.”

Prowl shivered, and pressed himself against the back of the cage. His optics shifted from the loud mouth in front of him to the silent dragon the prowled beyond, and the third dragon that paced and growled, shadowing the loud mouth. “Who are you, and what do you want with me?” 

“What are we going to do to you?” the loud mouth laughed, “Haven’t decided yet. Maybe we will hold you here, maybe we will present your dead carcass to Thundercracker at the festival.” 

Prowl shivered, “He would kill you for that. He wouldn't rest until you and all of yours were destroyed.”

The loud dragon laughed, “I would like to see him try.” He reached through the bars, grabbing Prowl before he could react and ripped through one winglet. Feathers flew as sharp claws pierced through the sensitive and fragile membrane.

Prowl screamed loud and high, mechblood streamed from the wound turning his white fur a sickly pink. The world blacked, and then flared back into sharp reality as he was released, and the cage was opened. Prowl moved back on wobbly feet, and tried to get away, but the dragon grabbed his other wing, pulling him from the scant safety that the cage provided.

“Time for a little fun,” the black dragon intoned in a solemn voice, a smirk apparent on his muzzle.

“Lets tear him apart,” the other added, high and loud. 

Claws raked across Prowl’s hide even as he tried to curl into a ball to protect the eggs inside of him. Their terror rose inside of him, amplifying and echoing his own despite anything his did to damp it down. He could also feel Thundercracker’s fear within the mix. A voiceless terror at Prowl’s situation, and a franticness that rose up at his inability to find Prowl.

The little white dragon wondered if it was already too late. He could feel his blood draining away and into a puddle on the floor below him, and still the large dragons beat on him. They hit the bulge in his abdominal plating more times than he could count, until finally the creation bond went mostly silent. Fear for the sparklings inside of him shook his frame. They were silent but one, and it’s fear filled him full.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Thundercracker paced the cave, angry energy radiating from him. “Where could they have taken him?” He winced, feeling Prowl’s fear and pain. “He must be close, they have not left the valley.”

“Then we tear the valley apart and find him,” Contrail growled, low and angry. “We find him and we tear them to pieces.”

“We have to find them first,” Starscream said from beside Skyfire. “Perhaps it is already too late.”

Thundercracker’s optics flashed bright. “It is not too late. i will not allow it. He can’t leave me. Not now. Not ever.” He stalked across the space between him and his brother, his hackles raising. Thundercracker came at him, growling and would have attacked his brother had Skyfire not stepped between them, before turning on Starscream himself.

“Shut up star. Now is not the time,” he growled, his normally passive voice rough with emotion. “Stop it.”

Starscream cowered away, not used to Skyfire using such a tone with him. “Fine, whatever. We should go and look for him then. Split up and search all of the caves.” 

“First intelligent thing you’ve said in days,” Thundercracker said, already heading for the cave mouth. He launched out into the air, he faltered as he felt the bond with Prowl weakened and nearly flicker out. He pushed his own strength along the bond forcefully. Even so he felt it as two of the sparklings seemed to just flicker out. The shock from it sent him plummeting towards the ground below. He tumbled, but somehow his brother’s managed to slow his descent. They still fell to the ground with a thud, but it was not hard enough to injure anything but his pride.

A mournful cry was ripped from his vocalizer. He made no effort to get up, just curled around himself. His brother’s curled up with him, trying to offer some comfort even though they were not entirely sure what had happened. Thundercracker whimpered and curled closer to his brothers. “I felt them deactivate,” He whispered against Skywarp’s shoulderplates. “They are gone.” Another mournful sound was wrung out of his vocalizer. He keened again, louder this time. “They are gone, and he is hurt so badly, I don’t know---I don’t know if he will live.”

“We will find him,” Warp murmured. “I know we will.”

“No, I don’t think we will. I think they’ve taken him out of the valley, but they will bring him back next sol,” Thundercracker said in a sobering tone. “THey think this will weaken us and they will win the challenge.” 

“We can’t let them do that,” Starscream said. 

“No, we can’t. We will offline them tomorrow. We cannot let something like this happen again,” Thundercracker replied, stamping out all of his grief.

Skywarp snorted, “Yes, they will. We will make them suffer.” 

“No, we make it clean. Clean and quick. They need to be eliminated,” Starscream said, his voice cold. “If we draw it out we may have issues with others of our clan.”

Thundercracker shivered between them, “Their deaths will be enough. My sparklings deserve that much.”

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A storm raged on the sol of the festival. Thundercracker watched the youngest Seekers flying high through the clouds. Soon more would join them, but for now they watched from below and waited. The Coneheads would be there soon, he knew that, and growled at the thought. He could feel Prowl slipping in and out of consciousness. He feared the bond was the only thing keeping Prowl anchored firmly to this plane. He knew his bonded’s spark had tried to gutter, but he could not allow that, and through sheer will had lent his bonded his own energy. His own spark ached from the effort.

His gaze flicked to the gathering crowd, to where the medics waited standing by, and finally back to his brothers who came to stand beside him. He didn’t flinch when the Coneheads landed in the clearing, throwing Prowl to the ground.

“Missing something?” Thrust yelled, “We found your little whore.” He laughed, smirking as he caught the look on Thundercracker’s faceplates. “Aw, you gonna cry?” 

“No, I’m going to kill you,” Thundercracker growled, circling around and finally lunging at Thrust. He didn’t have to look to know that Skywarp had already warped Prowl to safety, the medics already working to save his life...both of their lives. Thrust scrambled back in shock, completely surprised by the ferocity of Thundercracker’s attack.

Thundercracker gave him no respite, he was on the mech, ripping into his wings. He reared back, his maw opening, as he took in a great gulp of air, his vents hammering. He roared, as he released first one thunderclap, and then another, knocking the other dragon to the ground.

Thrust landed in a crumpled heap, his brothers both screaming loudly as they rushed to his side. Ramjet hissed, barrelling towards Thundercracker, intent on broadsiding him. The blue dragon danced away nimbly, claws raking across the other dragon’s side as he passed.

Ramjet roared, mechblood splattered across the ground as Starscream charged in. An audial piercing scream escaped Starscream’s vocalizer, and Ramjet fell like a stone. Mechblood streamed from his audials, and he did not stir even when Starscream’s claws ripped through his chassis, ripping out his still pulsing spark.

Starscream made a hissing noise, turning to Dirge as Thundercracker did the same thing. The silent Conehead backed away and would have ran if Skywarp had not teleported behind him, blocking his escape route. Dirge froze in fear as the three larger dragons fell on him, tearing at his flesh.

It was over in a matter of kliks. The elite trine jumped into the air as one, roaring their triumph and rising through the buffeting wind into the centre of the storm.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sols later Prowl was still in the medic’s cave. He rolled about, unable to get comfortable. His still healing and patched wings smarted with every movement. His abdominal plating hurt, and then something...shifted. A loud keen escaped his vocalizer, growing in volume until it was loud enough to echo through the cave.

Both medics came running, and urged him towards the birthing room. His legs felt like rubber, but somehow he managed to make it. The room had a slight bowl shaped dip, and warm sands in the middle to keep the eggs warm. There were piles of mesh on one side, to clean the eggs and carrier as well as larger ones to make a nest. Prowl took it all in in a haze of pain. He only barely registered Thundercracker rushing into the room, or the medics moving about him.

No one had told him it would hurt. He screamed loudly until his voice went to static. Still the medic hovered, and Thundercracker was at his back murmuring endearments and nonsense that Prowl could not even focus upon. Pain tore through his system as the first egg passed through the birthing canal. His vision whited out in a haze of pain.

The egg was cold and a dull grey. No one had to tell him, he already knew that the sparkling inside had not survived the trauma he had went through. The second one was much the same, and left him feeling weak. The medics moved around him, he had never even bothered to learn any of their names. The voices and conversation blurred together making it impossible for Prowl to even follow it. 

“Frag it all, he’s bleeding out,” he heard one exclaim. “Cauterise the broken energon lines.”

“There is still one more egg,” the other bit out.

“The carrier is the priority. We can’t lose him. He can carry other bitlets.” 

“I’d rather you save them both if you can, but if not...save my mate.”

“Stabilize him first, halt the labour,” another said, from the other side of the room before coming close to Prowl. There was a prick in the energon line in his neck, and the room swam. He could feel Thundercracker’s grip on him tightened, and it seemed like the only thing holding him steady. The room spun faster, but the pain at least lessened, and the pressure in his abdomen abated.

“I think he’s torn inside,” one voice said near him, but he could not focus on the mech’s faceplates. Another shot was put into his line that left him drifting.

“Prep him then---”

“---turn him over, we aren’t going to have time to move him---”

There was a weird pressure against his abdominal plating, but he felt too weak to move his neck around to watch. Thundercracker’s grip tightened.

“---hold on.” 

“Almost---” 

His optics slid shut, he almost missed them taking away the small energon covered egg. It was so small. Less than half the size of the others, but it was a brilliant silver, and something in him told him that was good at least. 

The medics still worked on him for some time, but it seemed inconsequential. The only thing he really felt was Thundercracker warm behind him, and the bonds he held with his family. He felt safely cocooned in them, whatever else was going on. Eventually the pressure was gone and the medics left.

Thundercracker stayed with him, he wasn’t even sure how much time passed, or when he was moved into a pile of soft mesh, and covered in another one. he could feel the new welds across his abdomen, and the small egg tucked against his side. Thundercracker’s wing unfurled, protecting them both.

“Don’t move, the medics want you to rest,” Thundercracker murmured, and groomed the fur along Prowl’s neck in a way that always soothed the smaller dragon.

“The bitlet?” Prowl asked, shaking.

“Will be fine. I’m more worried about you, to be honest.” 

A whine escaped Prowl’s vocalizer. “They killed my bitlets, I felt them go. I just hoped...I hoped I was wrong.”

“I felt it as well,” Thundercracker whispered. “I know it hurts, and we will mourn for them, but we still have a little one that will needs us both.” 

“He will,” Prowl agreed, already worried for their surviving offspring. “He’s so tiny.”

“He is, perhaps he takes after you. I cannot see that as a bad thing,” Thundercracker murmured.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The sols past and Prowl brooded his egg, fussing over it, as Thundercracker fussed over him. They left him in the medics cave, thinking it was far too soon to move him. His self repair was working, but slowly, and the welds were even slower to fade away.

The medics told him it might take longer than normal for the egg to hatch, it had been far from ready to be laid when they were forced to remove it from him, and they already feared the sparkling may have glitches as a result. It was disheartening news, but a logical conclusion that Prowl half-way expected when the medics began to explain the situation to him.

“Prowl, how are you feeling today?” Thundercracker whispered as he entered the cavern. He circled Prowl, checking to see that everything was well, and that his diminutive mate was in one piece. He seemed to need that reassurance.

“I am, well. How else could I be? I have you and I have our egg. All is well.”

Thundercracker snuffled Prowl’s fur, “You keep saying that.”

“It’s true. We are safe now,” he quivered as he spoke. There was still so much fear that he would be taken again, that all of this was some fever dream and he was still in the conehead’s clutches. He knew that fear never failed to reach through the bond no matter how much he tried to stop it.

“You are. I will not fail you again. Contrail...wants to come see you. he was so worried. We were both...well you know,” Thundercracker murmured, nuzzling into Prowl.

“I miss him,” Prowl said, venting softly.

“I know you do,” Thundercracker curled around them. “I do have good news, finally. Skyfire’s eggs have hatched, three little seekerling mechs. Starscream is quite proud.”

“I can imagine,” Prowl murmured, pain coating the word, and envy as well. “And Jazz? How is he?”

“Finally clutched, a single egg.”

“Oh,” Prowl said, “They were expecting more. Is...Jazz well?”

Thundercracker smiled to himself, “He is convinced it is twins. I don’t know how that could even be possible.”

“I hope he gets what he wants,” Prowl said, nuzzling his own egg. “I think he deserves happiness.”

“I think YOU deserve happiness,” Thundercracker said, tucking his head against Prowl’s he covered them both with one unfurled wing. “I am sorry I have caused you so much sorrow. I should have been more vigilant. I should not have left you.”

“What is done, is done,” Prowl said wearily, “It can’t be changed. We survived it.” He settled himself down, optics growing heavy. The warmth never failed to drag him into recharge. “I love you, please don’t.”

Thundercracker did not answer, instead a rumbling purred emanated from his chassis soothing Prowl into recharge.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was nearly a decacycle before there was any change. The egg began to rock back and forth slowly as if it’s inhabitant was trying to push itself out. It was hard not to move forward and help the hatchling along, but Thundercracker had said numerous times that he would need to let the fledgling do it on it’s own. It made little sense to him, but he let Thundercracker have it. Eventually the egg began to split apart, and a little body began to pull itself out of the tear. It fell over in the mesh covered sand, whimpering, and then crying loudly. Prowl moved close, his optics fixed on the little dragonling who was still covered in fluid. He grabbed a soft mesh and began to wipe off the soft plating his was covered in. Prowl picked him up, smiling as the fledglings optics finally powered on, bright and blue. Little clawed limbs reached up and touched Prowl’s snout. Prowl trilled at the sparkling, and was thrilled when the sparkling clicked and whirled back.

He was so entranced he did not hear Thundercracker enter, his back was to the doorway, and to the cracked egg. Thundercracker whimpered, “He didn’t make it?”

“What? No, he’s perfect,” Prowl said, turning. The fledgling was curled against his chest, optics dim as he battled to stay awake.

Thundercracker took in the sight and was speechless for several kliks. He knew he would do anything at all for these two. “He is,” he agreed, leaning down to get a closer look. The dragonling was red and white, much like his grandsire, with Prowl’s little winglets and his bright blue optics. Thundercracker’s spark melted in his chest, the sparkling was absolutely perfect, and adorable.

“Can I hold him?” Thundercracker asked hesitantly, the mechlet was so very small.

Prowl laughed, “He is yours as much as mine.” He offered the sparkling to Thundercracker, and watched as the larger dragon took the bitlet into his hands carefully as if he was made of the most fragile of glass.

He was small enough to fit in the palm of Thundercracker’s clawed hand. He was barely longer than one of the claws in question. “He is much smaller than I imagined,” Thundercracker said uneasily, clearly worried he might hurt this fragile creature inadvertently.

“Yes, he is...I suppose. I never really thought about it,” Prowl said, his own optics wide. “He is beautiful, though, and ours” 

The bitlet stirred and chirred in Thundercracker’s hold, blue optics opening wide as he looked up at the larger dragon. His chirrs grew louder and more excited as he realized he knew the field of the one that held him. He tugged playfully at the bond between them, trilling loudly.

Thundercracker’s own optics widened, as he stared down at his creation a long moment before a rumbling purr burst from his own chest. It was apparent to Prowl that Thundercracker was already wrapped around the little mechlings small digits.

Prowl moved closer, examining his little family. He had never thought he would belong anywhere at all, and yet here he was.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Thundercracker knew it would not be long before his brothers came around. They could feel his joy through the trine bond. He was not surprised when they finally came to his cave to see their new arrival. It was sols after their bitlet had emerged from his egg, and they had finally been able to move Prowl back to their own cave. He seemed more at ease in the familiar surroundings.

“He is so very small,” Skywarp cooed, “Did you ever settle on a name?” 

“Red Alert,” Prowl said, holding the bitlet close. “I think it is fitting.” 

Starscream opened his maw to say something, but snapped it shut when Contrail glared at him, and took his grandchild from Prowl. Red Alert cooed, reaching for Contrail and settled into his arms, gurgling happily. “It is fitting. His grand-carrier would have adored him.” His optics narrowed on Starscream, as if daring him to argue otherwise.

“I am sure she would have,” Starscream said dryly.

Thundercracker ignored him, sometimes it was the only thing one could do with Starscream. Even with his brother’s snark his spark still warmed within his chest. He watched Red Alert finally drift off into recharge. “She would have. I can’t imagine anyone who wouldn't love him.”

Skywarp rolled his optics, shouldering past Starscream, “‘Course we will, brother.” His optics flicked back to Starscream expectantly. “We brought you gifts.” He grinned mischievously and pushed a bag that Thundercracker had not even noticed towards him. Thundercracker looked inside and pulled out scrolls of pictures and sparkling stories, metal balls for Red Alert to push about the cave, and blocks for the sparkling to build things. Unfortunately it would be a very long time before he could use any of them. The blocks were far bigger than the sparkling.

“That was very...thoughtful,” Thundercracker moved close and nuzzled Skywarp. He couldn’t help but feel relieved that they had all made it through, and in the end the battle with the Coneheads had cemented their rule. Even so...he was uneasy with the toll it had taken on Prowl. His mate was still uneasy in open areas, and barely left the cave. He couldn't blame him for the fear. It was something to work on, and they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirations and notations-  
> ~TC: <http://benwootten.deviantart.com/art/Blue-Dragon-118573148> -Same colours as in picture  
> ~Prowl: [http://hibbary.deviantart.com/art/dragon-at-the-waterfall-88571321 ](http://hibbary.deviantart.com/art/dragon-at-the-waterfall-88571321)His wings are smaller, not nearly big enough to hold him in flight. His horns are red. He is white with black on the tips of his wings.  
> ~<http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Nosoron>  
> ~Starscream: <http://benwootten.deviantart.com/art/Blue-Dragon-118573148> but red, white and blue.  
> ~Skywarp: <http://benwootten.deviantart.com/art/Blue-Dragon-118573148> but Purple and black  
> ~Jazz:  
> <http://browse.deviantart.com/art/Wolf-Dragon-177578827> Has a visor. Mostly black with bits of white.  
> ~Skyfire: <http://browse.deviantart.com/art/Awakening-Silence-139669202>  
> ~<http://benwootten.deviantart.com/art/Black-Dragon-118573066>
> 
> Terminology-  
> Mecha- a humanoid Cybertronian. Non-draconian. Seeker's can also take this form. Praxian's cannot.  
> Mech- a frame type.  
> Femme-frame type. More lithe than a mech. Less common.


End file.
